Be a hero, Will Bailey
by Doc House
Summary: As Andy goes into labor, Will Bailey helps out.


TITLE: Be a hero, Will Bailey. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them; if I did this show would have to be on cable.  
"Will Bailey, right?" A woman spoke as he sat down at the local coffee shop. He turned and looked at a familiar redheaded woman staring at him. He smiled.  
  
"Yes I am," He looked at her for a long moment. "You look familiar. Were you part of that meeting I had last week with all those crazy, strung out women?" He asked, praying to God after that statement her answer to that question was no.  
  
"The first wives club?" She smirked, remembering being told about the meeting. "Heavens no, I stay away from the White House when that meeting occurs."  
  
"Apparently so does the President. I've never seen him run so fast before in my life," Will thought for a minute. "Hell, I can't even run as fast as he did."  
  
"They scare him," She smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you do look familiar, but I can't place you," He smiled as she sat down. "I should remember you."  
  
"Well, I'm a size of a school, you should remember me," She patted her stomach. "Andrea Wyatt. Toby the moron's ex-wife and future mother of his twins, that better come out being more like me," Andy smirked. "I can't handle more Toby's."  
  
"Neither can the World," Will joked. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."  
  
"Well, we only met twice, and it was when Toby was in a hurry to drag me away," She smiled. "Besides, you're still settling in with the new job. Now that Sam won the seat in the California 47th."  
  
"Yeah," He accepted that. He has been a bit busy the last few months. "So, how's the." He motioned to Andy's expanded stomach.  
  
"Well, I'm due in two weeks. So, they're anxiously wanting to enter the World." She patted her stomach lightly.  
  
"I can't really picture Toby as the daddy type," Will mentioned.  
  
"Well, neither can I, but he'll do," She smirked. "You don't mind I'm sitting here, do you?"  
  
"Not at all, I like the company," He smiled.  
  
"Good, I hate sitting alone. But I'd rather do that then have Toby hovering over me like an overbearing mother. These kids don't have a chance."  
  
"Twins, that's right. I forgot," Will smiled. "That'll be fun."  
  
"Toby already made signs to put around their necks," She said seriously.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," He said.  
  
They sat and chatted about work and a lot about Toby. Andy told him stories about him that Will was going to keep in his memory for next time Toby tried to screw him over. Everything was going fine until Andy felt a bit of pain in her abdomen and grabbed it.  
  
"You okay?" Will asked frantic.  
  
"They're kicking up a storm today," She tried to laugh it off and ignore it, but the pain was getting worse.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital," Will stood up and said.  
  
"I'm fine." Andi began but started screaming in pain.  
  
"Hospital it is!" Will helped her up and led her to his car.  
  
WHITE HOUSE  
  
Josh, CJ, Toby, and Leo were sitting in the Oval Office waiting for the President, and Will.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Leo snapped at Toby.  
  
"He went out for lunch or something," Toby shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
"He was supposed to be back here an hour ago!" Leo snapped again.  
  
"Leo, calm down. Maybe he met a special someone," Jed walked in and smiled. He looked around at everyone staring at him strangely. "Or not." He glared.  
  
"Forget Bailey, Toby can fill him in later. Lets start the meeting already."  
  
"CJ, what's on the presses agenda today?" Jed asked.  
  
"Well." CJ started but was interrupted by Ginger flying through the door at full speed. She was running so fast she landed face first on the ground behind the couch in the Oval Office.  
  
"Well, that was a graceful enter," Jed joked.  
  
"Are you okay?" CJ turned around and looked down.  
  
"Toby!" Ginger jumped up quickly. "GW just called, Andy's in labor."  
  
"What?" Toby jumped from his seat. "She's not due for two more weeks."  
  
"Well, she's down there now. With Will."  
  
"What?" Toby snapped. "Sorry Mr. President, may I?"  
  
"Go, go!" Jed rushed him out.  
  
"Sir?" Josh and CJ both stood and pointed in Toby's direction.  
  
"We need someone working today," Leo mentioned.  
  
"Call Ed and Larry in, and have Bruno take some of the light stuff. You two follow Toby and make sure he gets to the hospital without killing any bystanders. Or Will Bailey."  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
"Andy, you need to take some deep breaths," The nurse said soothingly.  
  
"Screw that," Andy grabbed Will's tie and brought him to eye level. "Find me drugs!" She demanded in a deep voice.  
  
"I don't distribute them," Will said slowly, which only made Andy tighten her grip. "But I'll find a dealer," Will squeaked.  
  
"I need Toby!" She let Will go so he could breath, then she yelled. "I need Toby."  
  
"I'll go fine him," Will started to run out.  
  
"No! I need someone here with me."  
  
"Okay," Will walked back in.  
  
"But I need Toby!" She screamed.  
  
"I'm only one person Andy," Will moaned.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Toby barged in, with CJ and Josh right behind him.  
  
"Maternity!" Toby shouted.  
  
"Third floor," The nurse directed him.  
  
"Excuse me!" The police office rushed in after Toby.  
  
"Josh, deal with the cop!" CJ ordered and rushed after Toby.  
  
"He was driving over 100 miles an hour," The police office glared at Josh.  
  
"He's ex-wife is in labor with his twins," Josh mentioned. "And she's not due 'till two more weeks."  
  
"Fine," He said. "Then you get the ticket."  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Andy had a hold of Will's tie and was pulling on it, making Will's head keep hitting the back of the hospital bed repeatedly. And the more the contractions came, the harder Andy pulled.  
  
"I .can't.breath."  
  
"Ms. Wyatt, I think you're killing Mr. Bailey here," The nurse mentioned.  
  
"All men should feel pain," Andy said deeply. "All men!"  
  
"I'm not the one who got you pregnant," Will mentioned. Andy grabbed his tie and slammed his head hard against the back of the bed, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Andrea!" Toby rushed in and literally ran over an unconscious Will. "What are you doing?" He looked around as the nurse put Andy's legs up.  
  
"What does it look like, genius?" She snapped. She started to cry and looked down at Will. "Oh God, I killed him."  
  
"What was he doing with you anyway?" Toby asked rudely.  
  
"You're picking now to get jealous?" Andy rolled her eyes. "Here comes another one," She cried.  
  
"What?" Toby looked at the nurse.  
  
"Contraction," She mentioned as she helped Andy through it. "Andrea, the doctor is on his way. You're fully dilated, next time we're going to have you start pushing."  
  
"Wait, she's not due for two more weeks!" Toby snapped and looked down at Andy's stomach. "Now you listen to me, stop causing mommy so much pain and get back in there."  
  
"What's going on?" Josh walked up to CJ, who was standing right outside the door.  
  
"He's yelling that the twins to stay inside her," CJ smirked.  
  
"He's already yelling at them?" Josh rolled his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," The doctor passed CJ and Josh and walked inside. "How are we doing?"  
  
"I want drugs!" Andy snapped.  
  
"Well, it's a little too late for that. You're progressing way too fast. We need to start having you push. Are you the father?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby looked around, bewildered. "Why's the room spinning?"  
  
"Does papa need a sedative?" The doctor joked, causing a glare from Andy.  
  
"Toby, snap out of it!" Andy smacked Toby on the stomach.  
  
"This is comical," Josh smiled.  
  
"I need a camera," CJ took off running to find a camera somewhere.  
  
"Andrea, on the count of five I want you to give me the biggest push you can," The doctor said. "One.Two.Three.Four.Five. Push," He got in position as Andy started pushing.  
  
"Come on," Toby rested his body down next to hers and gripped her hand.  
  
Andy was screaming in pain.  
  
"And relax," The doctor said. "Now, again."  
  
Andy pushed again; squeezing Toby's hand so tight he thought she was going to tear it off.  
  
"I can't do this," Andy cried in pain as she finished. "I can't."  
  
"Honey, yes you can," Toby rested his forehead against hers. "Just think how much you always wanted this, you can do it. You're strong and brave and.." Toby was talking so much, he didn't even know Andy was pushing the whole time until he heard a loud cry. He moved up and looked at the doctor holding one of the babies.  
  
"It's a girl," The doctor handed her to the nurse. "One more to go Andrea, you're doing great."  
  
"Oh Toby," Andy burst into tears until she felt the urge to push again. "Oh God!"  
  
"Already?" Toby looked around frantic again. They weren't even noticing the flashes of light coming from the hallway thanks to CJ.  
  
"Push," The doctor ordered. Andy obeyed and grabbed Toby's tie and brought him back down towards her face so she could look into his eyes. He smiled at her and whispered how much he loved her and how proud he was. Next thing he knew, another cry emerged. "It's a boy!" The doctor smiled and handed him to the nurse.  
  
The nurse handed Andy the little girl wrapped up in a pick blanket.  
  
"Toby, look at her." Andy whispered as Toby leaned down and looked into the face of his new baby girl.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Toby smiled.  
  
"Mr. Ziegler," Another nurse brought him the boy. "Here's your son," She said as she gently handed the baby over to Toby.  
  
Toby held him gently as the baby looked up at him. He had large brown eyes and dimples. A pure Ziegler.  
  
"What's going on?" Will sat up slowly and looked around at everyone. He looked up and saw Toby hovering over him, holding a baby.  
  
"You slept through the delivery," The doctor smiled.  
  
"Well then," Will stood up and grabbed his head.  
  
"Will, I am so sorry." Andy mentioned, looking over at him.  
  
"Well, if I was in labor, I probably would have done the same thing," Will moaned.  
  
"Thanks," Toby said. "For getting her here."  
  
"Is that your son?" Will smiled down at the baby Toby was holding.  
  
"Yes it is," Toby smiled at Andy. "I like the sound of that."  
  
"Hey everyone," CJ shouted. "Say cheese!"  
  
"What?" Everyone looked over as CJ took the picture.  
  
"Well, that was classy. Everyone had his or her mouth open," CJ walked in and said.  
  
"Wow," Josh looked down at the babies. "They're so small."  
  
"They're babies," CJ squealed as Toby handed the baby boy over to her.  
  
"Why does she get to be the first to hold him?" Josh whined.  
  
"Here Josh," Andy moaned and handed the baby girl over to him.  
  
"Oh wow," Josh whispered. "This is amazing."  
  
"What are their names?" Will asked as CJ passed the boy over to him.  
  
"Cole for the boy," Toby mentioned. "Naming him after Cole Porter."  
  
"What about the girl?" CJ asked.  
  
"Sarah," Andy looked over at Toby, who seemed shocked. "After Toby's mother."  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"I know it's tradition in your family," She smiled. "Besides, I like the name Sarah."  
  
"Thank you," Toby mouthed to her and leaned down. "I love you."  
  
"I know," She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."  
  
"Quick, cover the children's eyes," Josh joked.  
  
"Shut up!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Aww.Same old Toby." Will mumbled.  
  
The End 


End file.
